Will There Be Light Forever?
by N. H. Nick
Summary: PG13 to be safe- Shortly after graduation the trio are off to fight Voldemort, but the consequences of defeating Voldemort are far greater then anybody could imagine. Will the new evil force be defeated?*considered a dark fic by some*
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Will There Be Light Forever?

Chapter 1

Three hooded wizards entered the dark cave. The wizards were none other then Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the mighty Harry Potter. The three had been together for more then seven years now, facing dangers and saving the wizarding world on a few occasions. Now they are about to meet their destiny, because within the cave works the one and only Lord Voldemort. 

Harry looked at his friends standing beside him, Hermione on his right and Ron to his left, and they both nodded in agreement to the unspoken question: "_Are you all right?_"

They started walking into the center of the cave with their wands ready.

They walked for what seemed to be hours, they walked slowly and were always on guard, Heart rates speeding with every corner they took, fingers responding quickly to the smallest sounds. With each step they took they were getting deeper in the cave. Light began to appear in front of them

******

Three old wizards were hurdling through the forest. They needed to be fast, as they knew Harry and the gang wouldn't wait for them. If they had brooms they could have flown. If Voldemort wasn't able to monitor apparitions, they could have apparated. All they could do was to take the muggle way: run like crazy.

"Come on Remus, they probably entered the cave." The wizard who led the three was Sirius Black, who needs no introduction. Not far behind him, unable to keep up, was his good old friend Remus Lupin. Lupin wanted to help, but his body wasn't fit for running. He was too weak, due to the fact that he was a werewolf, but he was a very strong wizard. In between them was Severus Snape, a former nemesis to them, who was now a formidable ally.

"Look Severus," Sirius wasn't used to call him that; he was once just Snape. "There's no other way, I'll transform into and run ahead."

"You can't help them yourself," he replied.

The three wizards kept running. They knew they couldn't stop, and Sirius knew that Snape was right.

******

Finally, the three friends reached the end of their journey. They knew that Voldemort was behind the next turn. The light that came out of there was almost blinding. Hermione quickly cast a small spell. She created masks that could help them see through the light.

"Come on in Potter," they heard a low voice coming from the tunnel. "I've been expecting you."

Once again Harry looked at his friends, and once again they nodded in agreement. Harry signaled one with his hands - then two, three, go! They took the turn with their wands aimed forward.

"Kirous" as Hermione shouted they stepped forward and a blue barrier wrapped the three, protecting them from most magical attacks.

Hermione's shield turned out to be a very good idea. Not a millisecond later, fire spread on it as Voldemort tried to take them down with a fireball curse.

He laughed, but with his voice it sounded darker then any curse they had ever heard.

"You think you're lucky Potter," he said with a grin.

"Let's see how strong your barrier is." His grin widened. "Eshregit" 

A tiger came out of the dark lord's wand, but it wasn't a normal tiger. It was a being of fire that took the form of a tiger. The tiger attacked the barrier. The barrier was successful at stopping the tiger, at the beginning. However, Hermione knew every attack weakened the barrier, and soon the tiger would break through.

Harry knew Hermione well. He understood, by her expression, that they didn't have much time. Another good thing about the barrier was that it was more like a filter, keeping attacks from coming in, and allowing attacks to get out. Harry knew that and didn't hesitate.

"Expelliarmus" Harry knew all he needed to do was break Voldemort's concentration so that the tiger would disappear, and the old disarming spell did the trick. The dark wizard flew a few meters back and smashed against the wall.

"Strike him now! And strike him hard!" Hermione screamed as she fell to her knees trying to keep the barrier on.

"Ogd-foodenah," out of Ron's wand came a big blue hand, and with astonishing speed it knocked Voldemort back to the wall.

When the hand pulled back Voldemort was no longer there.

"What?" Ron didn't understand what happened but Harry knew he had apparated. Seconds later he formed behind Hermione. She didn't know that apparation could penetrate the barrier. The dark wizard mumbled a few words and a 20cm blade came out of his wand. He stabbed Hermione in the back. 

"This might be a muggle way, but it is very affective." He declared as he let Hermione's body fall to the ground, and with her the barrier went down.

"Hermione!" the boys shouted.

"Expelliarmus" Harry wanted to keep Voldemort away from Hermione as Ron ran to her.

"She's alive" Ron said and Harry was relieved. Ron said to Hermione, "You're going to live through it."

"No I won't, but keep on fighting. This is bigger then us." Ron didn't want to leave her there but they both knew he had to.

"Allbrife" Voldemort shot a fireball to Ron's legs. Ron tried to run but was blown away by the blast.

"Ron!" Harry feared that his attack on Voldemort had crumbled and he was left alone. He hoped Sirius, Remus and Snape would come to help him.

"Arghhhhh" Ron groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Keep down Ron," Harry ordered him.

"Barakous," Harry shot lightning from his wand, and his attack met Voldemort's, a fire ray. The two attacks met in between the two and linked them, once again. He who was stronger would win, and the other would be defeated for all time. 

******

The three wizards finally reached the entrance to the cave as they heard a light scream.

"It's Hermione," Remus said as he caught his breath.

"What did she say?" Sirius stood by his friend.

"Strike him now, and strike him hard," Snape gazed into the cave. He continued coldly, "It has begun, we need to get there fast."

Remus and Sirius stood and walked with Snape into the cave. 

******

Harry was close to winning this duel, but while he stood there he lost his two best friends. Both died in agony.

Harry used his last bit of strength and his lightning attack beat Voldemort, who went off in a big explosion.

Harry looked around him, he ran to check on Ron. He thought Ron could still be alive. When he saw Ron was dead he couldn't stop himself from crying. Rage began to take control of him.

He turned to see Hermione. He didn't want to leave her there, when he saw she was dead too he screamed into the air. It wasn't a scream of sadness, it was a scream of rage, pure rage that had taken control of him.

A black cloud appeared in the top of the cave. On a normal day Harry would know that this wasn't right, but this wasn't a normal day, or a normal Harry. He was controlled by fury. Harry tapped into the cloud's power and became stronger - stronger then he ever was, stronger then Voldemort, stronger then Dumbledore, stronger then the world itself.

Harry was not only stronger, he was smarter, he knew things unknown to any wizard or muggle alive: the beginning of man, the beginning of magic, history of before the ages, spells lost for ages and more then anybody can imagine. Harry also changed physically. His hair turned dark black and so did his eyes. His yellow robe turned dark black. However, the most significant change was that he didn't have his scar anymore. He took his wand out. The wand didn't change. 

He mumbled a few words and a light ball wrapped him and took him into the air. This was a levitation ball. The spell to conjure the ball was lost before Hogwarts was created. Harry came out of the roof of the cave, into the skies of Britain. He wanted revenge. His new powers are driven on by rage and are made for this one reason - revenge.


	2. chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Snape took the turn first, followed by Sirius and Remus. The wizards' hearts dropped when they saw the three bodies lying on the floor.

"She's dead," Sirius said, after checking Hermione.

"Ron too," Remus added. 

"And so is You-Know-Who," Snape declared.

"What?" the two men wondered.

"What about Harry?" Remus asked, as he and Sirius checked the third body and confirmed it was Voldemort's.

_Where are you, Harry?_ Sirius asked himself.

"Something has definitely happened here," Snape started, checking the scene. 

Snape's eyes surveyed the walls of the cave, then down to the ground, resting on a variety of odd symbols on the ground.

"I know what this is. I studied it once. These are signs of Levitation Ball," he stated, pointing to a large circular formation imbedded in the ground.

"That can't be. The spell to conjure Levitation Balls have been lost for ages," Remus quickly disagreed.

"I know what this is," the Potions Master spat, "Dumbledore will surely agree with me."

"Yes. I think we should call Dumbledore and the Untouchables. How do you think Arthur will take it?" Sirius asked, turning to Remus. 

Remus gave a worried look to his friend as Snape vanished with a pop.

The Untouchables are six heads of departments from the old Ministry of Magic who weren't corrupted by Voldemort. They were: Arthur Weasley; Colm Hainy, Head of the Improper Use of Magic Department; Isaac Cornelius, Head of Transportation Department; Werna Tisdale, Head of the Mysteries Department; Gorido Plamer, Head of International Cooperation Department; and Emus Fort, Head of the Department for Care and Control of Magical Creatures. 

Within seconds, the six wizards appeared, along with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Voldemort has been defeated. Good work Black, Lupin and Snape," Hainy congratulated them eagerly.

"We did nothing. Harry, Ron and Hermione did it all, but…" Sirius started. He stopped, and turned to Arthur, who understood the look.

"Ron and Hermione didn't make it," Arthur cried, bursting into tears.

"Where's Harry then?" Tisdale asked.

"We don't know. We got here to late, found three bodies, and these weird signs on the ground," Sirius said, pointing to the circle. 

"Snape believes it's a…" Remus started.

"Levitation Ball," Dumbledore interrupted.

"But this can't be," a few Untouchables growled.

"So," Dumbledore began to summarize the events, "Voldemort has been defeated; Ron and Hermione are dead; Harry is nowhere to be found; and a Levitation Ball-like circle has been formed on the ground." 

Dumbledore pondered the situation, as he comforted Arthur for his loss.

"Many people believe that there's a balance of good and evil in this world, and that the balance can't be tampered with. Voldemort's death broke the balance and opened a space, you might say, for new evil to come to this world," Dumbledore explained to the silent group.

"What are you saying, Dumbledore?" Palmer asked.

"I believe that when Harry saw the consequences of the fight, an unexplained force took control of his rage and…" Dumbledore sighed.

"Turned him evil," the Untouchables all growled again.

"There must be a better explanation for this. You can't tell us Britain's greatest hero had turned against us," Cornelius shouted.

"He didn't necessarily turn against us," Dumbledore corrected, "Most likely seeks revenge. I'm afraid, however, that he will stop at nothing to get it."

"Maybe we should patrol. If what you said is really what happened, we need to stop Harry," Remus interrupted.

"Maybe I should help Arthur with…" Fort started, motioning to Ron and Hermione's lifeless bodies.

"Thank you, Emus," Arthur said weakly.

Dumbledore looked at his two dead students, not understanding why they had to die. He knew, however, that he must keep on. Finding Harry was most important, and if Dumbledore couldn't help Harry, then he had failed.

"But before you go, we can't leave Voldemort's body like that," Dumbledore said.

This was a moment Dumbledore had waited for. He picked up Voldemort's wand, and broke it in two. He passed one piece to his left and one to his right. Each of the ten wizards broke a piece of the wand, and all pieces of the wand were thrown on Voldemort's body. Dumbledore mumbled a spell, and Voldemort's body went up in flames.

Fort helped Arthur transport Ron and Hermione's bodies to their base.

"Do you want to help us find Harry, or do you want to get the word out that Voldemort has been defeated for good?" Dumbledore asked the remaining Untouchables.

"Spread the word," they answered unanimously. They couldn't believe Dumbledore's reaction to Harry's disappearance, and they wanted to get as far from him as possible. 

Within seconds, all six of the Untouchables had vanished.

"Where do you think he might hit?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"If revenge is what he's seeking, then Azkaban is my guess," Snape answered, after a few seconds.

"My thoughts exactly," Dumbledore replied.

"Let's go to Azkaban," Dumbledore declared and he and the three wizards with him apparated out.

******

It doesn't usually happen, but today Dumbledore had made a fatal mistake. Harry didn't want to hit Azkaban just yet. He had another target in mind. 

He flew all night, since the Levitation ball isn't as fast as a broom. When he finally reached his target, he smiled. He decided to wait and check the manor. He didn't want to go into the unknown without a plan.

******

Dumbledore was relieved to see they got to Azkaban first. But he knew Harry would come, so he waited.

******

_It is time, _Harry thought. He descended from the clouds towards the manor's roof, breaking it, and entering the main hall, where the head of the family and his wife set. He looked at the tall, blond wizard, who was very aware of his presence.

"_Allbrife_," the wizard said, and a fireball shot form his wand. 

Once he realized he was under attack, Harry mumbled something the wizard couldn't hear and the fireball slowed, freezing in mid-air. Harry mumbled another word and with a point of his wand, the fireball shot to the table near the wizard.

"You think this can stop me, Malfoy," Harry laughed. 

He then used the disarming charm and sent Lucius Malfoy to the wall behind him.

"How many wizards and Muggles did you kill with this wand?" Harry asked, as he studied Malfoy's wand. "How many families did you break for your miserable Dark Lord? Two? Ten? Or did you lose count?" 

Lucius Malfoy didn't like being attacked, but there was nothing he could do.

"I have good news and bad news for you, Lucius," Harry smiled. "The bad news is, you're going to die; the good news is, I hear it's not a painful death." 

"No, please don't. I'll pay you," he begged, as Harry aimed his wand at him.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry shouted.

Harry aimed again and started saying the killing curse, but was interrupted by an unexpected factor.

Draco Malfoy burst into the main hall and shot a fireball. He hadn't expected his enemy to be so quick though. Within seconds, Harry turned, froze the ball in mid-air, and deflected it towards the shooter.

"Stay," Harry pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy, making a full body lock. 

On the other side of the main hall, Draco Malfoy, having barely recovered from the hit of his own fireball, saw his father's attacker turn to him. 

Draco started running as Harry made another spell on him. Now Draco flew into the air, banged against the ceiling, and then fell to the floor, repeatedly.

"Do you remember this, Malfoy?" Harry asked his new target. "Fourth year, Mad-Eye Moody." Draco didn't let Harry finish his sentence.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, as he hit the ceiling.

"I'm talking here, Malfoy," Harry shouted, as he threw Draco against the wall. "Never stop me when I talk. So, you don't remember me?" Harry grinned evilly as he continued, "Maybe I should remind you how miserable my years at Hogwarts were because of you. Every time the students turned against me, it was because of you." 

Harry threw Draco into the air again.

"You can't be Harry Potter," Draco said, spitting blood. "He is a stupid good wizard. He has scar." 

"Not anymore," Harry stated, as he aimed his wand on Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra_." 

Harry did it. He made the killing curse. He had killed Draco Malfoy, and he had enjoyed it. 


	3. chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

Harry got back to the main hall, where he found Narcissa Malfoy trying to break his body lock on her husband.

"Get out of here," he said after he made the disarming spell that sent her to the wall. The power of her crashing into the wall broke it, and she fell four stories down.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Harry said as terror spread in Malfoy's eyes.

He aimed his wand, Malfoy expected him to make it fast and clean with the killing curse, but Harry, filled with need for a more satisfying kill, made another spell.

Harry broke his full body lock charm on Malfoy's head just to hear him scream. The spell Harry made wasn't Crucio, it was a spell that made all of Malfoy's body cells explode, and Malfoy drowned in his own blood, very slowly.

********

Narcissa fell from the new window that the unknown and deadly attacker made in her house, right on the edged fence. She slowly bled to death as she heard her husband's cry. She knew it was the end, the end of the Malfoy family.

********

Snape and Sirius patrolled around the island of Azkaban, while Dumbledore and Remus waited on the island. They waited for quite some time now.

"Maybe he wouldn't come," Remus began to feel, for the first time in his life, that the greatest wizard alive was wrong.

"He would come, I know he would," Dumbledore wasn't so sure of himself. He ran many scenarios of how their encounter with the new Harry might go while they waited, none of them was good. 

Two pops announced to the two that Snape and Sirius came back from patrolling.

"Anything?" Remus asked, and the two wizards shook their heads.

They waited more.

"Maybe we should split our forces," Snape began talking but was interfered by Dumbledore.

"There," Dumbledore pointed to a little yellow point on the black horizon. 

********

_Revenge_, the word sounded so good in Harry's mind, and it was even better in real life.

He needed more of that. 

There's so much evil in this world, I need to even things out, he said to himself. He thought of his next target: Lestrange, Macnair, Azkaban. That's it, he knows his next target: Azkaban, so much evil locked in one place, it would be slaughter he liked that thought. 

********

_It had begun, _the blind witch feared of this day. She was born with blank eyes, no pupils just the white of the eye, and with these special eyes came a special strength, she was an oracle, a real one. Being blind made her see more then anyone else. Eighteen years ago she had a prophecy, an out-of-this world power would strike this earth and bring to its end. 

I must do something, it was the first time in her life she felt incompetent, she didn't know who to turn to, but as she stood to take her stuff and leave she had another vision. She started breathing heavily as the pictures became clear in her mind, she saw an old wizard being thrown into the air, around him were three other wizards who seemed concerned for him, then she saw him, and he saw her. AHHHHHHHHHHH, the vision ended, it was painful, he hit her with some kind of psychic power through the vision. Her heart beat fast and her blood pumped in her veins as sweat came down her forehead. I must find the old one, she told herself as she left her house, she didn't know how but she knew where to go. 

********

"Sirius," Dumbledore put his arm on Sirius' shoulder.

"No matter what happens, I want you to put on the barrier," Sirius nodded in consent as he put his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Stop there," Dumbledore shouted to Harry.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry had a vicious smile on his face.

"You shall not pass!"

"Wrong answer old man," Harry used a spell to send Dumbledore flying a few meters back. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and within a second conjured the barrier.

Remus and Snape in reply started shooting spells at Harry.

But Harry managed stopping their attacks. He deflected Snape's fire beam towards Remus, and Remus' Lightning beam towards Snape. The two attacks hit them and knocked them out for a few minutes. Dumbledore got back in the fight, he shot chains from his wand, and Harry was unable to use his dark forces to stop these chains, so he started using his wand, with the help of a big blade in its end, to defend himself.

"Why are you protecting these criminals?" Harry asked as he protected himself from the chains with great skills.

"This isn't the way to deal with them, you cannot kill all the evil wizards in the world," Dumbledore shot even more chains. He hoped to obtain him. Snape tried to shoot a paralyzing beam at Harry, who easily dodged it and sent a black fireball on him.

"Don't be so sure!" Harry had a new plan, but first Harry needed to shake off his attackers.

Harry stuck his wand in the ground, and it trembled underneath their feet.

"From beneath you Dumbledore," He paused. 

"It devours," He said as he left the scene in his Levitation Ball.

Remus finally awoke from Harry's attack, but he thought he was still dreaming. The ground formed the shape of a stone giant.

The giant quickly grabbed Snape and tried to pull him towards his mouth. Sirius dropped the barrier and shot a fire beam to the giant's stomach, trying to make him drop Snape. Dumbledore shot one to his face, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Come on Remus, it is time to do what we trained for," Dumbledore shouted at him, making him understand it wasn't a dream.

"But Dumbledore," Remus wasn't sure he was ready.

"No buts, it is time," Dumbledore now aimed his beam to the giant's mouth, making him close it.

Remus began to concentrate, his breath sped and so did his heartbeats. He looked at his arms, hair began growing on them, he felt himself changing, gaining strength.

_AHHHHHHHHHHH _the change was painful, but he didn't let himself scream out loud. He was no longer Remus Lupin, at least not by appearance. He was the werewolf. He quickly jumped on the giant, climbed to his hands, pushing his wolf claws deep into the giant's flesh.

"Cover him Sirius, shoot its eyes," Dumbledore told Sirius who was still in a bit of shock, he didn't know his best friend was trying to control the werewolf that he was. It took him a second to understand Dumbledore, but he did it, he shot the giant's eyes.

Werewolf-Remus got to the giant's hands, and tried to open them to give Snape a chance to escape.

When he understood he was unable to do it he gave a howl to Sirius, who understood. They switched, Sirius shot the giant's hands, and Werewolf-Remus jumped on its face, ripping his huge eyes.

The giant finally dropped Snape as he tried to grab the thing that was on his face. Dumbledore cushioned Snape's fall. Werewolf-Remus jumped over the giant's head, and with his wolf claws began scratching it, while Sirius tied the giant's legs, and pulled. As the giant fell Werewolf-Remus jumped off. The giant got back to the ground, merged with it as he crashed on it. They won the fight. But Remus was unable to hold his werewolf mind hidden for a second and the werewolf turned on Sirius. But Remus quickly gained control on him and turned back into his human form. He was now weaker.

"You did great Lupin," nobody expected Snape to compliment Remus' actions first.

"Thank you, but I still almost lost it in the end," Remus stood up.

"Don't worry, you'd be able to hold him next time" Sirius smiled at him. 

"So, where do we go on from now?" Remus asked.

"Did it begin?" a deep female voice shocked the wizards, who turned to its origin. 

"What?" Sirius' was first to react to the witch's question.

"Did the dark one attack?" Sirius now noticed her eyes.

"He did Oracle Vinn," Remus, Sirius and Snape were amazed to see that Dumbledore knew the strange witch, and the way he called her, Oracle.

"You know her?" Snape asked.

"Heard of her, but to be honest I never thought she was real."

"People tend to think so," She smiled and nodded to Dumbledore, what surprised Sirius even more, since she was blind.

"Close your mouth son, you don't want to catch flies, do you?" She turned to Sirius.

"I may be blind, but I see better then you all." She decided to put an end to the questions around her.

"Have you seen it?" Dumbledore asked her.

"A long time ago I saw Armageddon," She stopped smiling.

"How can we prevent it from happening then?" Snape's tone was a bit offensive.

"I can only tell you what I see," She turned her head at him.

"What can you tell us then?" Remus was nicer.

"The end is coming," 

"Why did you come here?" Snape almost lost it.

"I came here to tell you not to waste your time on defending dark wizards, he would bring the end on this whole world if you keep this up."

"How will he bring the end?" Dumbledore asked. He was worried he was the one who gave him this idea.

"I see him on a mountain, the other pictures I see just don't make sense, good day to you all, may your last days on this earth be good to you," she apparated away, leaving the men silently puzzled.

"She was a big help," Sirius marked cynically.

"Actually she was, we now know not to think of a certain target," Dumbledore tried to defend her honor.

"We also know we need to find Armageddon prophecies regarding a mountain." Dumbledore sank his teeth into a bigger mystery now. 

"Lets get back and consult with the Hogwarts Library," Snape suggested.

They all agreed and apparated away. 


	4. chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

The four wizards have lost count of how many hours they have been working trying to find an Armageddon prophecy about a mountain. After about two hours Remus couldn't continue, since transforming into the werewolf without the full moon to strengthen him weakened him he needed a rest, so he rested on a couch that was near the door. A thing Snape saw as laziness and really brought his appreciation of Remus down, when just a few hours ago it rose to new levels. 

"I found something! How could we have missed it?" Sirius cried.

"What?" Dumbledore was relieved.

"The word Armageddon is derived from a mountain, mount Megiddo," the thing made Sirius laugh, it was so obvious and right under their noses.

"Where is the mountain?" Snape asked.

"The Turkish empire" Sirius was a bit stunned.

"When was this book written?" he asked himself while checking.

"1902, nice, well it doesn't matter, here are the coordinates" he turned the book and showed them to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore used a summoning charm and brought a map of the world.

"It is where Israel is now" he said after checking the map.

"Remus!" He cried to wake him up.

******

When Remus woke up he saw his companions standing near the bookshelves and Dumbledore seemed to be checking a map. Dumbledore said something to the other two and yelled.

"Remus!"

"I'm up, what did you find?" he asked, but he felt a bit funny, all the windows were closed and so was the door, but he felt a breeze.

"Dumbledore, do you feel a breeze?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"Indeed, I do." the breeze got stronger and what seemed to be a wormhole formed in the library. The hole was colored blue, not red, which means it wasn't a transport gate.

"What's going on?" Remus cried as the wind got stronger and someone came through the wormhole.

******

Harry was almost on autopilot when he reached mount Megiddo. And then he felt it. It was some kind of an aura, a white one, a good one, a strong one, maybe even as strong as he had. He needed to rest a few minutes, before the start of the End of the World could begin. 

******

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked with a firm tone when the wormhole closed, but the figure was still in the shades.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked and stepped into the light. There was something very familiar in the tone of her voice.

The four wizards were stunned to see her. It was Hermione standing in front of them, but not quite the Hermione they remembered. She was a bit taller, with longer hair and she wore some kind of bright yellow armor.

"Who are you?" none of them believed their eyes.

"I think I need to explain some things." she started to look not so threatening as she was a few seconds ago.

"Are you aware of the parallel universes theory?" she asked them.

"Other worlds that are similar to our own in time but things are different there?" Snape replied.

"Kind of. The point in time where Harry, Ron and myself fight Voldemort is shared by most universes, but in every universe the outcome is different." She looked at them and paused.

"I come from a parallel universe, where I was the one to survive the fight, and I was the one to get the powers that your Harry now has." She continued.

"So you are evil" Snape aimed his wand at her, but was stopped by Sirius.

"Come on Snape, use your sense, she wouldn't have explained it all to us if she was evil."

"Right, Sirius, you were always my favourite teacher." She smiled.

"Teacher?" he asked, but she ignored his remark.

"My powers told me, that this is a problematic universe, since here Harry was unable to control his new powers, unlike myself and most of the Harrys, Hermiones and Rons, and it's not only your world he is going to destroy, but it is all of the universes" the four wizards looked shocked.

"So if you'll allow me, Dumbledore, I'll call for a little reinforcement." He nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later a wormhole opened again and three more wizards came out of there, all Harry look alikes.

It was a bit hard for them to see another Harry, and another, and another standing right in front of them.

"This Harry" Hermione pointed at the first Harry from her left, "Comes from a world where the Scots rule the world." Snape released a laugh and Harry, who wore a short robe and a kilt, frowned at him

"This one" Hermione continued, "Comes from a world of mage knights, kind of like my world." 

The Harry she was referring to also wore armor, but a different one.

"And last, but not least" Hermione gestured towards the third Harry, "comes from a world where the Americans rule over Britain." 

"We are all as powerful as your Harry, and we will help you defeat him."

"What can we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Your Harry is going to bring an army of demonic warriors, stronger then any muggle or wizard. The Harrys will fight these creatures while we make your Harry brake the spell, at all costs." She looked at them.

Now Dumbledore faced a new dilemma, he must save the world, but will he be able to kill his best student, the one he swore to save after Hermione and Ron died.

"Of course." He replied coldly.

"Wait, I can help the fighting" Remus said, and Hermione and the Harrys gave Remus a skeptic look.

Remus decided to show what he meant. The change this time was easier and less painful and seconds later he was the werewolf again.

"Very impressive, I didn't know you were able to control werewolf changing on this world." Hermione said with much appreciation.

"Remus is the first one who managed to do so." Sirius mentioned, smiling to his friend who changed back into his usual form.

"Then let's go, we have a long way to go to get to Israel" she pulled a rolled up carpet and threw it in the air.

"Sorry to tell you Hermione, but flying carpets are illegal in this world." Remus said.

Hermione pulled the carpet back, unhappily.

"So how are we supposed to get there?" she asked.

"Well, we can leave the school premises and use a transport gate." Dumbledore replied.

"Lets go." Hermione led the strange group out of the door.

******

Harry felt it again a few more times, and he understood the feeling he had. He now sensed the force of a new group of strong wizards, almost as strong as he himself, but it didn't matter. He can start the curse now. He said a few words in an ancient language and the mountain turned into a plane. He flatted the mountain.

******

A transport gate took the group to Israel. When they came out of the gate they were a bit confused.

"Where is the mountain?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"It's flat now." Hermione replied.

"Look." she pointed calmly at a point far from them. The point grew and turned into a big black orb.

"It has begun. Your Harry is there." A very visible army of demonic warriors appeared while Hermione spoke. Dumbledore gasped and estimated a number of one thousand warriors.

"We are outnumbered." He said.

"We can handle them." the Scottish Harry interfered. He took a stick from his belt, and with a quick move through the air, it turned into a big golden hammer.

Remus turned into a werewolf.

Mage knight Harry took out a sword, which shimmered in white light, and American Harry took out a staff. 

"Lets go!" Scottish Harry called out and the four started running towards the army.

******

Hermione took out her flying carpet.

"We'll use it as an aerial support." Dumbledore declared.

And the three started shooting fireballs, lightning balls and other long-range attacks, while Hermione steered the carpet.

******

The ground forces started taking out demonic warriors. Remus took off heads with his claws, while American Harry burned, froze or electrocuted warriors with the touch of his staff.

The mage knight showed great skills with his sword, and with fine spells he took out a few dozen creatures, while Scottish Harry knocked them out with his hammer.

The war was in progress and going good, until a new set of warriors showed up, bringing the number of warriors up to almost two thousand.

******

Dumbledore, Sirius and Snape were too busy shooting spells to notice that three warriors formed a ladder, which a fourth warrior climbed on. The warrior creature reached up to the carpet.

"Take this." Hermione threw a little sword at Sirius. The sword magically lengthened in air, and like the sword of mage knight Harry, it shimmered in a bright light. 

Sirius, proved to be a skilled swordsman, attacked the warrior creature. One quick hit to the upper right side, that was stopped by the warrior, then another one to the lower left, and so on. Then Sirius surprised his opponent with a turn and cut off its head. Apparently these creatures can still move a bit after they are decapitated. When the warrior's body fell, he grabbed Sirius down with him.

Sirius was able to take on more warriors on the ground, but they all knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Remus!" Dumbledore cried out.

Remus understood the call, and started moving towards Sirius, and seconds later they fought side-by-side, knocking down creatures, decapitating or maiming them.

******

Dumbledore, Hermione and Snape were the only ones left to stop Harry, but as they landed, Harry used a binding charm, binding Hermione to him. He used her powers to get stronger.

"Keep on fighting!" she shouted at Dumbledore and Snape, throwing a sword, like the one Sirius fought with, to Snape.

"When you'll enter the orb, you'll feel as there's no ground, no weight. You must find a way to use it at your advantage." She was barely able to speak, trying to fight Harry mentally, hoping this would weaken him.

They came seven to the mountain, but now only two got into the orb, trying to stop Harry. 

One more chapter…


	5. chapter 5 final

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: great thanks to all who beta'd me, thanks to the ones who reviewed and thanks to the ones who will. I should have said this in chapter 1: this fic is dedicated to all my friends on the Harry Potter Forum on Nana. I'm already working on the sequel.

Chapter 3

Hermione was right, Sirius and Dumbledore had a hard time adjusting to the orb. Harry took advantage of the situation.

"So, you think you can stop me?" He asked, as he moved closer to them.

"If you'll carry on with your plans, you'll destroy the world!" Snape said.

"Really?" Harry made a quick move and knocked him down, grabbing Dumbledore and taking him where Snape couldn't see them.

"Dumbledore?" Snape called out, but there was no answer.

Harry started strangling Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Snape shouted into the darkness "Do you know what your mother used to say about wizards who gone bad?" Snape tried using psychological fighting.

"She said she could never love a wizard who's gone bad! That's why she stopped loving me and married your father instead!" Still no answer, so he tried again: 

"Harry, your mother is turning in her grave seeing you like this!" Snape, who now got used to the orb, started moving freely, with his sword at ready. 

"She's crying the tears of angles for what you're doing." 

Then it all stopped.

******

Sirius fought the warriors hard, but he couldn't fight anymore, so he climbed on Remus' shoulders, forming a big mean fighting machine. He also saw Dumbledore and Snape getting into the orb. He wished them luck. 

******

Hermione felt Harry was weak, almost at a breaking point. And then he broke. 

She couldn't see what happened in front of him, and fell powerless to the ground.

******

Sirius just took another head off, shooting the head into the air.

"Fore!" He shouted, but the head disappeared in mid air, and so did all the other warrior creatures. It was over, he understood.

He quickly looked at the direction of where the orb was, but it wasn't there anymore. 

******

The second the orb vanished, Snape saw Harry crouching over Dumbledore. He didn't stop to think. He got closer to Harry and lifted the sword, aiming to kill, but then quickly stopped. Dumbledore cleared off Harry's grasp. And Harry fell on his knees, crying.

******

A few hours later Harry was in Hogwarts again.

Hermione and the Harrys returned each to their own universe.

Harry was lying on a couch in the Griffyndor common room, only he wasn't sleeping. He laid there on the couch, scenes of the last hours passing through his mind. 

Thoughts running through his head, he now started grasping all that has happened to him in the past few days.

He stopped using his powers and almost changed back to what he was before. His scar was back, he was once again in his yellow party robes, his eyes were back to their original color, but his hair was now gray, like an old man's hair.

Tears ran down his eyes when the picture of Hermione's dead body formed in his mind. He felt the rage taking over him again and quickly depressed it.

He knows what he must do. He must stop using magic, for good.

_Maybe I should exchange all my money in gringotts to muggle money and buy a little house, somewhere far away._

He thought it was the right thing to do. He stood up and walked out of the common room. He must get out of Hogwarts and disappear. He didn't want to run into anybody, but when he got to the main hall, he heard the sound of two familiar voices talking and stopped to listen.

"Any news, Severus?" He understood it was Dumbledore talking.

"I'm afraid the rumors are true," Snape answered in his deep voice.

"What rumors?" A third voice was heard. It was Sirius joining the conversation.

"Voldemort's rain was supposed to last for a thousand years, but it's obvious to all that he wasn't supposed to live that long, so it is told that six of the strongest families of Death Eaters wish to claim their right to divided Britain between them and rule after his death."

"So I guess they are recruiting followers?" Sirius asked Snape.

"It is now time for every Death Eater to choose his house." Snape replied.

"Soon they will start basing their control on their turfs." The three wizards thought it was over when Voldemort died, that Britain would now have a new ministry that would bring peace. They were very wrong.

"Wasn't the Malfoy family a part of the six families?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I guess that his turf would be divided between the five families left, now that Harry killed him and the rest of the Malfoys." Harry felt bad hearing about his recent kill.

"It wasn't our Harry who did it, not the Harry you and I know." Dumbledore marked and continued: "Remus went to check on him, he should be fine. Let's get back to the matters at hand." 

"Maybe Malfoy's turf will belong to the family that will be the quickest to act." Sirius suggested. "Snape, who else did the rumors talk about?"

"I've heard the names of Lestrange, Wornington, Clyton, Smyth, and Fireforge senior, I guess his turf will be run by Fireforge junior." Came Snape's reply.

"Smyth is also dead and has no living sons. Who do you think will run his house?" Sirius asked.

"I say Katriana might. She's a vicious little…" Dumbledore's words were cut off by Lupin's call: "Harry is gone!" he gasped.

"What?" The three wizards called out simultaneously.

Harry knew it was his time to disappear.

He started running, but then he heard Dumbledore

"Stop Harry, why are you running away?" He turned and saw Dumbledore standing next to him.

"I can't, I just can't stay here, you don't know what it's like, knowing what I know, doing what I did, feeling what I felt, and keeping it all inside." Harry was on the verge of tears.

"I can help you, Harry." Dumbledore sounded like the father Harry never had.

"No, I'm sorry." Harry said, then with a quick spell knocked Dumbledore back.

Then he ran out of the castle, only to see about three hundred wizards dressed up in black robes coming out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Dumbledore!" He shouted out and started shooting spells at the intruders. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Snape came out of the castle and understood what's happening right away.

"Someone was fast enough to move his followers to take on Hogwarts." Sirius mentioned the obvious.

"Look up at the sky." Snape pointed up to where Lestrange was flying on a broom watching the events from above.

"Let's rock!" Harry forged a Levitation Ball and used it to fly into the air, right towards Lestrange.

Harry was very much ready to attack Lestrange, as Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Snape started fighting wizards on the ground.

But then once again Harry saw the images that have been haunting him and he broke in mid air. 

The charm that carried his Levitation Ball broke and he fell to the ground, on his legs, like a cat.

He then opened a wormhole to another universe, he didn't know where it was leading, but he knew it must be better then the place he was at, and jumped into it.

"No!" Snape cried out as Harry jumped into the wormhole.

"He left us alone! We cannot beat all of them!" he said desperately as he shot a few more spells at the enemies.

"I'll break the spell that surrounds Hogwarts so you three could apparate away." Dumbledore said, as he turned one Death Eater into an elephant and another into a mouse.

"We will not leave you Dumbledore!" Sirius replied.

"No!" Dumbledore was very determined and broke the spell surrounding Hogwarts.

"There, apparate yourselves out of here, now!"

They did as he asked, and Dumbledore was left alone in the fight. He was about to apprate as well, but it was too late and Lastrange's wizards captured him. 

Lestrange came to talk to his captive, who was now wrapped in dark chains.

"I won, Dumbledore." He said with a vicious grin.

"That gray haired wizard, whoever he was, is gone now. No one is here to save you, Headmaster. I will enjoy making Hogwarts my new home. Take him away!"

The End of part one__


End file.
